But my thoughts you can't decode
by Alice Zark
Summary: What if Bella never happened? What if the Cullen's were all wrong? Step inside the world of Forks, where Bella does not exist and the Cullen's are not who they seem to be. OOC warning.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**A/N- **_Hay guys! I'm back! I was looking through my old stories the other day and I found this one. I wrote this when I was in the 8th grade and I decided to post it. So go easy on me. A special thanks to my amazing boyfriend, who edited these chapters to the best of his ability. I love you! Review are always welcomed!_

**Disclamer- **_I do not own the title to this story or the characters or plot. they belong to Paramore and Stephenie Mayer _

**Warning- _ No Bella/Edward/Jacob paring. OOC and AU. It is also in script form and not paragraphs _**

On a cold rainy day Mariela, and her dad were in the car driving to her mom's house. Mariela was sitting in the passenger seat listening to her iPod. She was listing to "My Heart Will Go On" By Celine Dion. Her dad taped her on the shoulder

Phil- "Mariela. . . Mariela . . . Hello you there?" Looking at her then back at the road

Mariela- "Yeah dad?" Taking out her earphones and turning towered her dad

Phil- "You ok?" He said pulling in to Emily's driveway

Mariela- "Yeah. Why did you ask?" Shoving her iPod into her bag

Phil- "Well you're quiet . . . It's just . . ."

Mariela- "What is it dad?"

Phil- "You're NEVER quiet!"

Mariela- "Yes I am quiet . . . when I want to."

Phil- "Mar you're never quiet! Is there something wrong?"

Mariela- "NO! Do you want to interrogate me more or can I go see mom?"

Phil- "Yeah I guess."

Mariela got out of the car, walked up to the door and knocked. Emily came to the door and opens it for her.

Emily- "Hey Mariela! Your here already?" Opening the door wider for her to come in.

Mariela- "Yeah I guess." She said with a sigh.

She dropped her bag on the stairway and her mom took her luggage.

Emily- "You are going to have so much fun here at Readum with me and Mark! And I got you something for a welcome home present!"

Mariela- "Thanks mom but you didn't have to."

Emily- "No but I did! Come on"

She grabbed Mariela by the hand and covered her eyes so she could not see. She guided her into the front of the house and into the garage. Emily took her hands off of Mariela's eyes and stepped away. Mariela opened her eyes and found a green Volkswagen beetle!

Mariela- "Wow mom! You shouldn't have!"

Emily- "Well I did, isn't it great. . . I just love it!"

Mariela- "Yeah mom, it's awesome!" She said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Emily- "Oh come on honey . . . you don't need a fancy car. This will be just fine!"

Mariela- "Yeah. . . Sure . . . Whatever."

They walk into the house and Mariela walked into the kitchen. Mark was sitting at the table devouring a club sandwich with a red bull and a bag of chips.

Mark- "Hey bud! You back here again?"

Mariela- "Yeah, I guess I am!"

Mariela's POV

_I had decided to move in with my mom for the last year of school. I have wanted to get away from my parents ever since they got divorced. Now moving in with my over dramatic mother and her 'Famous' husband, my life was going to be a living hell for as long as I stayed here!_

End of POV

Mark- "So Mar, you excited about school tomorrow?"

Mariela- "Ecstatic!" She said grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

Emily walked into the room and sat down at the table with Mark.

Emily- "So Mar . . ."

Mariela- "Would everyone stop calling me Mar!"

Emily- "Sorry honey . . . what do you want me to call you?"

Mariela- "I don't know . . . My name!"

Emily- "Okay . . . Mariela you want to meet some people around town?"

Mariel- "I don't know, why do you ask?"

Emily- "Well I just got off the phone with . . ."


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**A/N- **_ A special thanks to my amazing boyfriend, who edited these chapters to the best of his ability. I love you! Review are always welcomed!_

**Disclamer- **_I do not own the title to this story or the characters or plot. they belong to Paramore and Stephenie Mayer_

**Warning- _No Bella/Edward/Jacob paring. OOC and AU. It is also in script form and not paragraphs_**

Emily- "Well I just got off the phone with the Cullens and they want to meet Mar. . .iela."

Mark- "Well that's great, I can talk to Paris about practice."

Mariela- "Okay, who are the Cullens?"

Emily- "You know Paris right? On Mark's team . . . Well, he is married to Rosalie, who is a Cullen."

Mariela- "Okay, whatever. I'm going to go unpack."

Emily- "Okay, just be ready by 4:30."

Mariela didn't listen to her mother and ran upstairs, going to unpack. She pulled out an outfit to wear tonight and went to wash up. She took a shower and put on makeup, did her hair, and went back to her room. She put on a black mini skirt, a T-shirt that said "Twilight" and her wedges. She took out her laptop and logged on to her Facebook account. She clicked on her friends list and started to talk to her friend Lorrie:

_**Freedumgirl**__- Hey Lorrie how is it in LA?_

_**Beachbabe**__- AWESOME! It is 95 out here, how is it there?_

_**Freedumgirl**__- 45 and rainy! It is so cold here I'm turning blue!_

_**Beachbabe**__- Well that sucks! At least you can come visit. When you do we have to go surfing!_

_**Freedumgirl**__- I know, I miss the waves! How is Sam?_

_**Beachbabe**__- Missing you, see if he is on, he would really like to talk to you._

Mariela clicked on her friends list and saw he was on.

_**Freedumgirl**__- OMG he is on I HAVE to talk to him! I will talk to you later. Please call me, it is so boring here._

_**Beachbabe**__- Okay I will bye!_

_**Freedumgirl**__- Bye!_

Mariela closed her conversation with Lorrie and clicked on Sam:

_**Freedumgirl**__- Hey Sam how are you?_

_**LoveLust123**__- OMG Mariela you're on!_

_**Freedumgirl**__- Yeah! How are you? I'm so sorry I had to leave and right before JR prom!_

_**Lovelust123**__- It's okay. I'm a little better, but I still miss you._

_**Freedumgirl**__- Awww Sam that is so sweet. I miss you to! so was that an official no to the whole braking up thing?_

_**Lovelust123**__- Not really I still miss my girl . . . and her lips!_

_**Freedumgirl**__- I do to. I want to see you so bad._

_**Lovelust123**__- I know. When are you visiting?_

_**Freedumgirl- N**__ot soon enough! I have to get through the semester first then I'll come over break._

_**Lovelust123**__- OMG that long! I can't wait that long!_

_**Freedumgirl**__- I know I can't either!_

_**Lovelust123**__- So what are you planning to do there tonight before school?_

_**Freedumgirl**__- Well . . ._

Emily- "Mariela come on it's 4:30 we have to go!"

Mariela- "Okay mom I'm coming!"

_**Freedumgirl- **__you want to know what I'm doing. I'm about to do it right now! My mom got invited over some person's house and I have to go._

_**Lovelust123**__- Okay Mariela have fun._

_**Freedumgirl**__- Okay Sam I will, I love you!_

_**Lovelust123**__- I love you to! Bye!_

_**Freedumgirl**__- Bye Sam!_

Mariela logged off and ran down stairs.

Emily- "Well don't you look nice."

Mariela- "Thanks mom."

They all got in the car to leave. They drove for a half-an-hour and finally reached the house. It was in a thick and dark woods right near the border between Readum and Bushlum. They parked in there fairly huge drive way and got out.

Mariela- "Mom, the Cullens live here?"

Emily- "Yes. There a very rich family and like their privacy!"

Mariela- "Okay then."

They all walk up the front porch and knock on the door.

?- "Hello?"

Mark- "Hey!"

?- "Hey, come on in."

Mariela's POV

I was behind my mom when Mark knocked on the door. Someone answered it, but I didn't know who it was though. The only thing I knew about him was that he looked like an angel that had fallen from heaven. His golden eyes sparkled, and his face pale as snow. If I didn't know any better I would have said he was Snow White's husband! His face lit up with a smile when he answered the door. He was the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen and somewhere in me I knew there was something about him that I would hate and love at the same time!


End file.
